It is generally known to manufacture oblong wooden articles to be used for the manufacture of coherent pairs of chopsticks. The articles are punched out of veneer sheets of a suitable wooden material and are processed into chopsticks by bevelling along all the longitudinal edges for instance by means of the apparatus described in Danish Patent Application No. 2564/86. In this apparatus the oblong articles are bevelled partly along outer longitudinal edges and partly along the edges abutting one another along the plane of symmetry. The bevelling is carried out from the thinnest to the thickest end of the chopsticks in such a manner that the two chopsticks have also been bevelled along the edges abutting the previously coherent portion when the uncut portion at the thickest end is broken. Previously the longitudinal cut in the plane of symmetry was completely through in the transverse direction, which, however, resulted in discarding of an unacceptable large number of articles before they reached the finishing process. The latter is due to the fact that the wooden material used for the manufacture of chopsticks has usually a relatively high moisture content, and the oblong articles must be subjected to a drying process before the finishing process, because said finishing process necessitates a relatively low moisture content, preferably approx. 15%. During the drying process the coherent portions of the oblong articles have a tendency to be mutually displaced at their free ends, which results in an unacceptable form of the articles, said form partly preventing a correct processing and partly making the finished chopsticks unsaleable.